rich boy poor girl
by Shinning dragon of cold
Summary: Tommy is a billionaire son and Kimi is a low down coffee shop owner daughter full summery inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people I am back with some friends chucky : is this story about kimi and Tommy ? Yah hey put down the bat now okay. Chucky : at least I am famous and now no break ups or I will use the bat, now summery and disclaimer. Okay evil doll I do not own all grown up and Tommy is a down to earth rich guy like the rest of his family . He moves to what ever town they are in and meets the rest of the rugrats and angelica is a spoiled brat and that is it . Angelica I am not a brat. Chucky and Tommy: we will protect you dude and good insult well on to the story. Finally .**

" okay class today we have a new student and his name is Tommy pickles." explained our teacher

Then a boy with oddly purple hair came in and sat next to my brother chucky and instantly became best friends. **Time skip lunch (come on three hours not enough time aka to lazy .)** turns out Tommy is a billionaire and is cousin to the most self centered girl in school Angelica . "really a billionaire related to angelica you are not kidding ? We all asked . Yep answered Tommy.

**Next class.** okay finsters, lil Phil and pickles on the same project . So we all are on the same project asked Kimi 'Yah it will be great call or text you will be coming with me to my house since it is most likely the largest ." "okay" they replied we did what we where told . " Tommy can I ask you something ?" asked kimi ** " **yah of course " he answered . " what does you parents do ?" she asked him " my dad owns Pickles machines and my mom stays home. " he answered then everyone went like (): . They said the pickles machines ! He went yep. Then the limo came . **Meanwhile at pickles machines Headquarters**. ( yah I went there like batman .) Stu pov hey bro my older brother drew said . Hey I replied . " Can I have some money " he asked me ' how much ." I asked him three million he replied no I told him no more until you pay me back. I told him but I am broke he told me. Again .I told him. Yah how much do I owe he replied to me over three billion . I told him I will get some money from Tommy or dill . No one from my family is going to give you more one from any one in your family. Goodbye I told him.

**Wow long chapter I will try to upload more . Angelica : dragon run . Help drew Angelia .Angelia okay dad. Thank you Drew . Drew : your welcome. bye**


	2. chapter 2

Okay I am back and I will try to update one story on the weekend, and will type and just to tell you part of the chapter will be on Angelica and you will find out the rest. Tommy : shining dragon of cold does not own rugrats. Now to the story

At Drew Pickles house after school Angelica POV

"I am home from school mom and dad.' I told everyone at our three story beautiful marble mansion. "Angelica we have to talk to you." my parents told to me "Yah about what?" I asked them. " Well we are broke again and we need three million dollars to keep the company up" they told me. " can't you ask Uncle Stu for the money ?"I asked them. " Well I already asked him for the money he said no because o have to repay him three billion dollars and we can not ask Tommy or Dill ." Dad told me. After he told me that their was a knock on the door. " Boom" " Who can that be ?"we all asked when dad opened the door, it was the bank manager " Pickles you have a month to get three hundred dollars or you will have to give the bank the deed to the land and the house and rent from us ." he told the three of us ." you can not do that !' I told him . " Angelica actually he can because we needed a loan ." dad replied to me then the bank manager left .

At Stu Pickles mansion Kimi POV

Lil and I were talking but I was not fully paying attention because I was thinking about Tommy. " Then Tommy and I kissed." she told me and I replied quietly " What!" she then started laughing " got you I know you like Tommy." she explained to me then the rest of the gang came over to us. Tommy and chuckie were talking about Tommy being the heir of Pickles Technologies " Yes my brother will get one million dollars to start his own business and I will get the rest." he told my brother chucky. Right after he explained that a man that I never saw before. " Dad what are you doing home early ? " Tommy asked the man. " Wait dad that means He this is the Stu pickles?" Phil asked

" yes I am Tommy's dad and Tommy already told me about you guys and how nice you are but you need to go now not to be rude I need to speak to you alone I got some family news to tell him." he told us and two limo drivers came and took us home.

Still at Stu pickles mansion after the four left Tommy's POV

" yeah dad what is it ?" I asked him " Well Uncle Drew came to the company today asking for more money but I said no and I also said that no one from our family to his family until he gives us three billion dollars." He explained to me and went to his room. when i go to my room i found dill was trying to steal my blueprints . "dill stop trying to steal my blueprints." I told him " Okay okay but I do know that you like that kimi person ha " dill replied to me . " Dill !" I yelled at my younger brother then he raced faster than a cheetah out of my room .

At Drew pickles mansion Angelica Pov

"Is there anything we can do to get our money back?" asked mom "well I did give some money to a man named Chaz fester to open a coffee shop he legally owes us money. " dad explained after that mom told us


End file.
